Episode 3647
Mikey Episode Number: 3647 Date: Wednesday, July 2, 1997 Sponsors: J, N, 7 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: David Korr 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce the moose invites Toulouse LaGoose over for juice. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Elmo sing about the parts that make up "One Fine Face." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jughead Jones's J story |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo sings "I Knew I Was Good" while wandering around Fraggle Rock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|A group of girls perform a clap-cheer about happiness |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Herry, Cookie Monster and Frazzle sing "Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|PIZZA: In speed-up footage, a group of kids orders pizza, and have it delivered to their house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pizza is made, and the slices form the word PIZZA. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson is at home when he calls for pizza delivery. Naturally, the delivery comes by way of Grover who keeps messing things up because he's not listening to the order. He brings a carpenter's saw and a potted flower attached to his head as a result of cutting Mr. Johnson off mid-sentence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Bob, Maria and Gina sing a song about exploring in the courtyard. Bob is transported to the beach, Gordon to the farm, Maria to the top of a mountain and Gina to the bottom of the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's Storybook Theatre: The Count reads the story of "The Magnificent 7" who would save a village from becoming sad and lonely. A mediocre 7 and a magnificent 5 show up first, to the behest of the villagers. Next time on The Count's Storybook Theatre: "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Linda Ronstadt sings "La Charreada" with Elmo and Parker Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Space Frogs Count To Ten |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sing about feelings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Amazing Mumford and his duck appear in a puff of smoke, with the duck exclaiming "Now that's silly!" in Mumford's voice, while Mumford lets out a quack. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Lowercase n" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Grover announces the sponsors. Then we fade to The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Herry announces the sponsors. Then we fade to The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide